User blog:CEDJunior/SHINE 29 Preview
Tomorrow night, Ybor City will be rocking, as SHINE 29 will take place with the women of Shine Wrestling showcasing their talents once again! Let's take a look at what fans can look forward to at the event. At long last, Allysin Kay will receive what she's wanted for close to a year: a shot at the SHINE Championship. Since she was decimated by Jessicka Havok last year, Kay has not lost a single match, but she has had to wait ever so (im)patiently to get the opportunity that she feels she deserves. It was after a victory over former SHINE Champion Mia Yim that finally convinced the powers that be to put her in the main event against Santana Garrett. Today's date puts Santana's reign as SHINE Champion at exactly five months. Santana has survived Mia Yim and former champion Ivelisse in her reign, but she must now face a buzzsaw that has taken the reigns as the leader of Valkyrie for the past year. I have a sinking feeling that Santana won't survive this time, and the AK47 will take the title. Speaking of Valkyrie, SoCal Val decided to extend an olive branch to Shine Wrestling's longest running stable. In a video promo, Val referenced the events of SHINE 28, when Daffney introduced The Iron Maidens, who attacked Valifornia and The Kimber Bombs during their SHINE Tag Team Championship bout. So what's Val's proposition? An alliance. Valkyrie and Valifornia joining together. How can this work? Will it actually happen?! With Kay in the main event, it seems highly likely! But we'll see what happens tomorrow. Valifornia's Andréa and Jayme Jameson will be in action at the event, as they'll be going up against The Lucha Sisters. Yes, you read that right, for those of you who watched the last event. We saw possible friction between the longtime duo, as Mia took her lost to Allysin Kay out on Leva Bates, blaming her for the loss and shouting at her. However, the duo stated in a promo of their own that they are united and ready for action. Didn't Shawn Michaels say the same thing regarding The Rockers? I think Marty Jannetty's still picking glass out of his head. Anyway, I do see Mia completing her heel turn at tomorrow's event and turning against Leva somehow, either by abandoning her or attacking her (during or after the match, should they lose). If this happens, we could see a phenomenal rivalry between the two women that could last at least three shows! For the first time since the titles were instilled, the SHINE Tag Team Championship will not be defended. Only one half of the champions will appear, as Cherry Bomb will face off against Taylor Made. Rounding out Valkyrie's involvement will be an Ybor City Street Fight between former tag team partners Tracy Taylor and Su Yung. At the last event, Tracy defeated Su via countout after she countered her evil former cohort's red mist with her own black mist, which immensely discombobulated her. Fresh off her big win against Jessicka Havok, Vanessa Kraven will compete against Athena, while Havok will have her hands full with the equally dangerous LuFisto. Legendary will be represented as well, as Brandi Wine will face off against the returning Leah Von Dutch, while Thunderkitty will compete against Amanda Rodriguez. An interesting match will see Crazy Mary Dobson face off against Jessica James, with Daffney in Mary's corner. It's interesting because Daffney seemed to be focused on destruction with The Iron Maidens, yet she's back pulling her All-Star Squad duties tomorrow. The Maidens are not booked to appear, but maybe we see them make another unannounced appearances during that particular bout, which could see Daffney cement herself as a villainess and order her Maidens to attack Jessica and even Crazy Mary. This whole event is full of possible twists and turns, making SHINE 29 a definite must see! Category:Blog posts